Full Moon
by Jacob'sImprint19
Summary: This is after breaking Dawn about six years later. This is how Renesemee deals with her life and finds out about her imprint with Jacob. Can she accept the imprint or will a new boy at school catch her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i this is my first story i ever tried to write. this takes place after Breaking Bella's daughters story six year later. I hope you all enjoy reading it and please review!**

**Chapter 1 – Renesseme **

My room was a mess and no doubt about it that my mother was going to have a fit. I didn't care though I just needed something to wear to school. I had all these clothes but nothing was good enough for me today. "Alice cant you already see what I'm going to wear?" I asked my aunt Alice for some help but she just shook her head. "You haven't decided yet so I don't know what your going to wear." I let out a loud sigh and sat on my bed. Alice can "see" into the future but only when a person has decided on what they wanted to do. " Nessie your going to be late for school." My father told me walking into my room. He took one look at my room and at Alice. "I had nothing to do with this?" said Alice smiling skipping out of my room. My father stood in the doorway while I quickly put away my clothes. " Is their a reason why your not ready for school yet Nessie?" he asked. I scrowled at him " Like you don't already know." My father had the power to read peoples mind except for my mothers. He let out a laugh " Do you want me to go see if your mother can help you with your wardrobe problem?' I looked around my room once more and then watched as my father with fast speed cleaned my room putting my clothes neatly on my bed. I rolled my eyes and thought " Leave so I can get ready." My father left without another word. I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. I dressed quickly and was at the breakfast table in record time.

Both of my parents are vampires but I'm half human half belonged to the famous Cullen family. The Cullen family were the largest clan that existed in the vampire world. What made the so unique was that they feed on animals blood instead of human blood. They considered themselves as vegeterians. My father's side of the family were all vampires and my mother's side was human. I thought of my life as complicated because of me being half human half vampire. While my parents had no need to eat food or sleep I did just the opposite. I grew up around vampires and the only humans that I see would be my grandparents on my mother's side and they don't even know that my mother is a vampire. Of course I'm not allowed to tell them about me or her because it could in danger our family. I tried many times to ask both my parents why that is but they keep saying it's complicated. I was able to get the story out of my mother on how she fell in love with my father and was changed into a vampire.

I was alone eating a bowl of cereal when my mother came walking in " Morning Reneseme, your dad told me you had trouble this morning?" "No trouble here." "Well make sure your room is cleaned before you go to school." I finished my cereal just in time to hear a knock on the door. I smiled knowing who it was and washed my bowl too fast that it almost broke. "Jacob, what are you doing here this early?" I heard my mother ask. I was at my mothers side in a second "Jacob is going to drive me to school today." I said. "Morning Bella." Jacob leaned over to hug us both. Jacob was big enough to be able to do that. I hugged him back and grabbed my bag I was so close to getting out the door when my father stopped us. " Nessie why didn't you tell us that Jacob was driving you to school?" he asked me. My father wasn't so keen on Jacob being around me so much but he knew he couldn't do much about it. "I didn't know I had to." I said. I pulled on Jacob's hand to leave. My mother pulled me back into a hug "Have a nice day at school and please be good." I gave my mother a tight hug and did the same with my father. "Come on Nessie, your going to be late." Jacob was saying and it was his turn to pull on me. My mother scowled when hearing Jacob call me by my nickname. He was the one who nicknamed me Nessie, which everyone calls me that except my mother. I was in Jacob's car before he reached his car sitting in the passenger's side. I remained quiet while Jacob drove staring out the window. "What's up Nessie?" Jacob asked. I didn't bother to turn to look at him instead I reached over putting my hand on his arm. Luckily we were at a red light.

I showed Jacob what happened before he came over. Being half vampire it allowed me to have a power that no human could possibly have. The way mine worked was I could allow people to see what goes on through my life from my perspective when I touch them. I let Jacob finish seeing then took my hand off his arm. He took my hand in his and started to laugh. "And what's so funny?' I demanded. The light was now green " Nessie you worry too much. You look fine, a matter a fact you look better than fine you look cute." I had to smile at his compliment because he always knew how to make me smile. Jacob's hand was extremely warm but that never bothered me. Temperature whether it was hot or cold never had an effect on me. Feeling Jacob's warm hand in mine made me think of why his hand was so warm. Jacob my Jacob was a werewolf. As far as I know he had always been one and like everything in my life I was clueless on why. He has always been in my life that consisted of only six years. In reality to the human world I should look like I'm six years old since that's how long I have been on this earth but I had matured into a fifteen year old teenage girl. That meant I had the body and the mind of one. It was all part of being half human and half vampire. What was weird was my parents look just a little bit older than I look but they will remain to stay that way for the rest of their lives. I would reach maturity in matter of one more year.

So with Jacob I didn't even know why he was such a big deal in my life but what I did know was that I needed him in my life. That every time I was apart from him I felt sad and depressed. My parents especially my father was not too pleased when Jacob was around but he was my mother's best friend so I guess he has to deal with it. Sometimes I used to over hear my aunt Rosalie and my father argue about Jacob and something called imprinting. Since my father had the mind reading thing going on they stopped talking when I walked into the room. I wanted to find out what the big thing about imprinting was, and what it had to do with Jacob?

Jacob pulled into the school parking lot and turned off his car. Usually when he drove me to school we had extra time before my first class. I was a junior in Forks High school while Jacob had a job as a mechanic after finishing college. Even though he graduated college he sure didn't look like it. He had the same growing problem as me except he looked a bit older than me maybe twenty years old. It was a wolf thing was all he told me when I questioned him about that. "Do you have plans this weekend?" Jacob asked. "Yea, Alice is planning a birthday shopping trip and Rosalie is coming for a visit on Sunday." I told him. My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet moved to Alaska a few years ago but they often visit. At the sound of Rosalie's voice Jacob grimaced, he and Rosalie didn't really get along that well. "What will you do this weekend?" I asked back. " Work" was all he said. School was going to start soon so before I left with my hand I touched his right cheek. I reminded him of a promise he made to me a few days ago to take a walk down at La Push beach. He took my hand off his cheek and nodded. Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "See you at three" he said as I got out of the car and started walking towards the school building.

For the past four years I had been homeschooled. My parents agreed that I finally looked my age to attend high school. It wasn't so hard to fit into the school and Forks High school made it easier to adjust. I had a small group of friends that I hang out with during lunch and sometimes on weekends. I stopped at my locker and picked up books that were needed for my morning classes. "You planning on going to volleyball practice after school?" my friend Amy asked me during English class. I forgot that I had practice after school and as captain of the team I was required to go to every practice. I really wanted to spend time with Jacob because I wouldn't be seeing him for a few days. I shook my head no "Tell coach I'm sick." Amy shrugged her shoulders and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

The rest of the day went by fast and without any trouble. I was happy to see Jacob's car in the parking lot. I wanted to run to his car but there were too many students around, so I just speed walked to his car. "How was school?" like he even had to ask. Again I touched his cheek with my hand to downplay my whole day at school. I though it was better to show people then to tell them but Jacob didn't always think that. He prefers when I talk verbally then showing him with my mind. I removed my hand and he had a stern look on his face. "Why are you missing volleyball practice?' he asked. " You promised we could walk on La Push Beach today" I reminded him. 'I don't want you missing practice for me. Volleyball is important to you." "So are you." I stated. I made this innocent looking face that I knew Jacob couldn't resist saying no to and he started his car. I win every time.

La Push beach was where Jacob and I went for walks together. We didn't get to do this often because for some reason my parent didn't want me down at La Push. When we did get to take walks we would talk about anything or everything. La Push beach was quiet with no one on the beach but us. All you can hear were the waves crashing on the beach. I wanted to ask Jacob about imprinting so I sat down in the sand and he sat down next to me. "Can I ask you some? I want the truth ok?" I asked. Jacob looked at me with questioning eyes "Ok" "What is imprinting? And what do you have to do with it?" Jacob was silent for awhile and I waited for his response. "How did you find out about imprinting" he asked. "My father and Rosalie keep arguing about it and every time I go into a room they shut up. All I know is that your some how involved." Was all I said? "You're involved too." He said seriously. "How?" Jacob played with some of the sand that was next to him moving it around in circles "I guess you were going to have to find out sooner or later. I waited patiently until he stopped playing with the sand and looked at me "Imprinting is what a werewolf does to find his true love, to find his soul mate. How they imprint is when they find that certain girl and then all they care about is that girl." Jacob told me. I didn't quite understand "What does this have to do with me?" I asked. "I imprinted with you." Jacob said looking down at the sand. I couldn't get any words out; it was like I was speechless for the first time. I pulled Jacob's face to face mine "When" I asked. "When you were born. It happened when I first held you that's when I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you." I raised me eyebrows "Is that the reason why I feel so close to you? Because of this imprint that we have." I didn't know why but I felt mad but not exactly at Jacob. "Yes that's the reason why Nessie." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Your parents wouldn't let me tell you. They thought that it would be best if we waited until you were old enough to understand." Jacob said. That's probably why my father and Rosalie were arguing I thought to myself. I sat I the sand in silence before I stood up walking along the water. I suddenly didn't feel that good and I wanted to go home. I walked back to were Jacob was sitting " I don't feel good, can you take me home" Jacob drove me home in silence and pulled up to my parents cottage. "You aren't mad are you Nessie?" Jacob asked. "No, I'm ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I waited till Jacob was out of sight and ran to my grandparent's house, the Cullen house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Truth **

"Everyone to the living room now." I screamed. I reached the Cullen house in matter of seconds. My parents were the first ones that arrived followed by Alice and Jasper. My grandparent Carlisle and Esme were already sitting on the couch talking now looking with a concerned look on their faces. I could tell that my father was trying to read my mind but I have must be thinking too much because he had a stressed look on his face. "I want answers and I want them now." I growled. I had only growled when I became angry which was usually never. "Answers to what?" My mother asked. She was now next to me patting my back to try to attempt to calm me down. I pulled away glaring at my parents. Jasper that was walking closer to me now looked like he was concentrating too hard. I felt a wave of calmness in my body but shrugged it off. I turned my glare to Jasper, he backed off. "What's wrong with this family? Doesn't anyone know how not to keep secrets?" I asked. " What are you talking about? What secrets do you think we are hiding from you?" my father asked. " I'm talking about the imprint that I have with Jacob." " How did you find out about that?" it was my fathers turn to growl. It was silence in the room. Not even Alice said anything. That's when I spotted my father's piano that he loved playing for Esme and especially for my mother. "Is anyone going to give me some answers?" I asked and nobody responded.

Easily I picked up the piano and lifted it over my head. I looked at my father horror in his eyes. "Nessie, I never see you act like this." Alice stated. I know I was over reacting but I needed answers. "If you put the piano down then your father and I will tell you everything you want to know." My mother told me. Everyone was looking at me with shocked faces. I gently put the piano down. I sat on the piano bench waiting for my parents to start talking. "Renesseme the reason for not telling you about the imprint was because we wanted to protect you from getting hurt." my mother told me. "Bella" my father scowled. "How was Jacob going to hurt me, he would never do that." I said ignoring my father's plea with my mother. "I know Jacob would never hurt you physically but emotionally he can." my mother told me. My father sat next to me when my mother was the one to start this conversation going "Did Jacob tell you what imprinting is?" "Yes but only because I pressured him into telling me." I knew she believed me. "So do you understand the connection, the bond that you and Jacob share?" she asked. "I understand that I need Jacob in my life and that I care for him." I told her. "Will it grow into love like you and dad share?" My father was mumbling something I couldn't hear and he got up and walked out the room. Clearly this was too much for him to handle. Jasper and Carlisle went after him. "It might possibly turn into love that is as strong as your father and I share." I didn't like the possibly part in that answer. At least my mother was giving me some answers. I didn't feel like talking about this anymore so I announce that I was tired and wanted to sleep. Alice hugged me and Esme offered to make me some tea but I politely said no thank you. My mother went back with me to our cottage in hopes of maybe my father being there.

I layed in my bed trying to fall asleep but this imprint was still on my mind. I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I t never bothered me that Jacob has always been a large part in my life. Jacob was the funny, strong and protective uncle not the potential boyfriend. Can or would Jacob ever be my soul mate? I thought about that as I closed my eyes then I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." It was Alice at the door she was sitting at the end of my bed "I wanted to see if you were still up for our shopping trip tomorrow. I don't want to force you into going." I had almost forgot about the trip but then smiled at the thought of getting to go shopping with Alice. It was one of my favorite things to do besides playing volleyball. "I still want to go shopping with you Alice. What time do we leave?" "Early so you should get sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." Alice went to leave "Wait can you stay with me till I fall asleep

Alice had my Birthday shopping trip all planned out for weeks. She was planning to take me to New York City for a day of shopping. The weather was going to be cloudy and rainy, perfect for vampires who were going shopping. I really did have to wake up early so we could catch an early flight to New York. It was still dark when Alice was dragging me out to her car. She raced to the airport when I realized I hadn't even packed a bag. "Alice we have to go back, I didn't even pack anything for the trip," "Nessie relax, everything you need I packed in a small bag. As for clothes your going to but them in New York so don't worry your pretty little head." Alice told me with out a care in the world. I relaxed I little hoping she remembered to pack my I pod for the plane ride. We got on the plane with no trouble and with time to spare. I looked in the bag that Alice had packed for me on the plane. There was my I pod and plenty of books for me to read. My I pod kept me busy during the plane ride which only took a few short hours. Alice squealed with joy when we landed in New York City.

Just like Alice forth seen it was cloudy and rainy in New York. Alice rented a nice Porsche and drove us to our hotel where we ere staying for the night. When we were settled into our hotel I asked if I could eat. She happily replied with a yes suggested we eat at.

The first place we went shopping was this store called Forever 21. The store had really nice clothes that I wanted to try on. Of course Alice made me try on almost all the clothes in the store. I tried on every thing from blouses, jeans, skirts even belts. I was able to convince Alice only to buy me twelve outfits from that store. The clerks in the store thought we were crazy. We stashed the clothes in the Porsche and went in search of more stores. By the end of the day I had in total three months worth of outfits, seven pairs of shoes, five belts, six hats, four coats and three pairs of earrings. This shopping trip had to be one of the biggest shopping trips I ever had with Alice.

That night we decided to order room service for me because I was too tired to go out and eat. I called my parents to let them know I was done with shopping and safely back at the hotel with Alice. I wanted so much to call Jacob to tell him everything that Alice bought me for my birthday but I resisted the urge to call him. "Nessie why don't you just call him," Alice told me handing me back my cell phone. Alice always knew what was bothering me. She was just like Rosalie but a little bit nicer about it. I scrolled down until I found Jacob's number in my phone went to press talk but instead I threw my phone back on the bed. "I'm going in the shower." I said to Alice. I didn't want to talk to Jacob just yet.

Sunday afternoon came and we were finally back in Forks Washington. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet were already at the Cullen house. I let Alice put my bags in my room in the cottage. Rosalie was talking to Esme in the kitchen when I walked in "Nessie." Yelled Rosalie. She went over to me to hug me "How have you been? I missed you so much." Rosalie said to me. I missed her too and for awhile we stayed in a hug until Emmet pulled me away and hugged me. Emmet was bigger then me but couldn't crush me. "Hey Ness, its good to see you." "So tell me about your birthday shopping trip Nessie." Rosalie said to me. Rosalie and I sat down on the couch while I showed her everything that happened during the trip including the moment when I got locked in the changing room at one of the clothes stores. Rosalie laughed at this which made Emmet look up from his video game "What's so funny Rose?" Emmet asked looking at Rosalie like she was crazy. I went over to where Emmet was sitting on the floor and with my hand put it on his face. He instantly began to laugh when I showed him that which caused everyone to come into the living room. "Emmet what's so funny." Alice asked. "I'm showing him what happened in the changing room." I told her. Everyone wanted to know what happened so instead of me showing everyone Alice just told the story of what happened. Rosalie followed me back to the cottage where I was laying in my bed. This weekend had been fun but way too long. Rosalie sat by my bedside and stroked my hair. "Is there anything you want to talk about Nessie?" Rosalie asked. "Yea I kind of do need to talk to you?" I told her quietly. If it wasn't for the fact that she had excellent hearing she would have not been able to hear me. "What is it Ness?" she asked. Rosalie waited patiently while I thought of a way to tell her what happened Friday night, what I had found out. "Jacob told me that he imprinted on me. He told me Friday night and when I questioned my parents they didn't tell me that much. I was hoping maybe you could help me." I said to her. Rosalie didn't say anything but scowled. "Nessie what do you want to know?" was all she asked me. "I want to know the truth." I replied back.

"Ness the truth is when you were born and Jacob held you for the first time he imprinted on you. At first your parents were very upset but came they came to terms that they would have to accept the imprint. They allowed Jacob to be around you knowing that if he wasn't then it would hurt Jacob and you. Your parents decided to keep the imprint from you a secret until you were old enough to understand. They made the rest of the family promise that we wouldn't tell you anything. I guess Jacob felt that you were old enough to know. So that's your truth."


End file.
